Codename Sparrow
by onlyashimada16
Summary: What life for Genji was before the Omnic Crisis. A little twist to the story of Overwatch.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic and I thought it'd be interesting to pair the two together. Please review and add anything that I could do to help improve this fanfic. Thanks and enjoy.

* * *

Genji Shimada walked down the street, navigating the alien roads back to his apartment. It was mid-Fall and the night had a comfortably cool air to it. He had been in London for only a few months, but was still unfamiliar to its wide, winding streets. His older brother, Hanzo, had sent him to oversee some shipments. A task that wasn't too special or tedious. That was, until a bunch of gangs began to raid his merchandise. He'd spent the day hunting them down, making sure to show them what it meant to mess with a Ninja clan and Yakuza organization. After a hard day of work, he needed to cool his head, maybe even get a couple of drinks and fool around with a cute girl. Once a playboy always a playboy. Turning the corner, he felt someone crash into his chest.

"Are you alright?" He asked

The person looked at him angry at first, only to see that their eyes had softened. She was a head shorter than Genji, with eyes the color of autumn leaves and freckles sprinkled across her nose and cheeks. Her boyish looks made her too cute to resist, but her body was something else. She was fit, skinny waist and hips that lead to very very long and slender legs. He wouldn't be surprised if her ass was as perky as he imagined it to be.

"GENJI! It's been too long luv!" She said as she hugged him.

"Yes, it truly has been. Are you alright? You aren't hurt are you, Miss Oxton?" said Genji as he hugged back.

"It's alright, luv. No harm no foul, right? And stop calling me that! It's Lena not Miss Oxton."

Chuckling, Genji was happy to see a familiar face. She was his guide when he first landed in London. Utterly confused with how to navigate the city, Lena offered to help him despite being a complete stranger which Genji was utterly grateful for.

"Would you like me to buy you a drink? I'd hate to have done a misdeed to a lady and not have done anything to pay up for it."

"Hmm, quite the charmer. Better have a full wallet luv, cause I'm going to drink the night away!" she smiled.

Lena giggled and began to walk ahead of him. Genji felt himself grinning at the young women. Her cheerfulness was quite infectious and the smile she always wore made him feel warm and fuzzy. She was something else, completely different from any other woman he had met. Entering the bar, the two sat at a table across from each other. Ordering their preferable beverages, they began to converse for a while.

"Ya know I never asked, what's a Japanese cutie like you doing all the way up here? Board of tentacle porn?" grinned the Brit.

"Searching for new people to be in them. How would you like to be you like to be an internet sensation?" rebutted the Jap.

"Only if you'll co-star in it with me." she said seductively.

The two stared at each other, only to start cracking up and laughing aloud. It was a change of pace for Genji. No serious older brother constantly reminding him of his lineage or overly shy girls that made seduction and one-night stands too easy and boring.

"I had to oversee some merchandise be shipped back to my country."

"I bet those shurikens that ya have made the job a bit easier" smiled Lena as she took a sip from her drink.

Genji was surprised. He had kept his weapons hidden and only a keen eye could spot them. Lena Oxton truly was something different.

"Ah, but you didn't need a weapon to pierce my heart, Miss Oxton."

"HAHAHA! As cheesy as you could get. I might just fall head over heels for ya ninja-boy."

"You have already experienced too much pain already. The fall from heaven must have been excruciating."

"Almost as much as listening to your pickup lines."

It went back and forth. The banter, the flirting and simply getting to know each other. The two barely noticed that it was last call and that they'd been at the bar for several hours. Genji noticed that Lena was a terrible drunk. By the time she had ordered her third drink, her face was a bright red and she seemed a bit unfocused and tipsy. He laughed as she ran into a phone booth and began to yell at it, asking if it wanted to be beaten to a pulp along with some other obscenities. Finally realizing that the phone booth was not a person, Lena walked down the sidewalk only to stumble and nearly fall on her face, if not for the quick actions of her ninja drinking buddy.

"Allow me help you, Miss Oxton."

"I'm fine. Don't even bother luv, I'm a big girl!"

Chuckling, Genji picked her up and placed her on her back. Instinctively, Lena wrapped her legs around his torso and her hands around his neck, smashing her face into his cheek.

"Mmm, your warm and your skin is soft like a girl's, Genji. Plus, your ass is kind of like a girl's!" hiccuped the drunk Brit.

"Thank you for the, um, compliment Miss Oxton. Where is your apartment?"

"No problem sweet cheeks! It's just down the street. Now, mush horsey! I'll be riding ya all the way home!" yelled out Lena, attracting the attention of many onlookers.

Blushing madly at her forwardness, Genji trudged on to the apartment building. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep as he heard the cute, light snores that she made. He could smell the vanilla from her hair along with the sweet scent of the drink that she had at the bar. Arriving at her apartment, Genji asked which one was her's, only to hear a barely audible answer from the brunette. Up the stairs they went with Genji making sure to make the ride as smooth as possible until they arrived at her door.

"Just grab my keys, they're in my back pocket." she mumbled

Blushing, Genji reached behind and tried to fish out her keys. He could feel her breath hitch and a light moan escape her lips as he touched and searched for her keys. Finally finding the damned objects, Genji jammed the keys into the door and opened it.

The apartment was quite warm and cozy. It had a homely air to it that the Shimada Castle had a lack of. Opening each and every door, Genji found Lena's bed and placed her softly on top of it.

"Guess ya don't want the fun to end here, huh?" smirked Lena as she sleepily opened her eyes.

Not wanting to have her sleep in her clothes overnight, Genji began to strip her. Unzipping what looked like a brown aviator jacket and removing her tight orange longsleeve, Genji was left with the sight of Lena's generous cleavage Blushing, Genji removed the remains of her clothing until all that she was in was the very fitting orange underwear that she sported. He found it amusing that her panties had the words "Cheers" written across them.

"My turn." she said seductively.

Before he knew it, Lena had grabbed and tackled Genji to the bed, straddling his waist as she looked down upon him Her face inching closer and closer, until he put his fingers on her lips, stopping her advance. Confused, she simply looked at him unsure of his actions.

"When I kiss you, I want you to remember it." he whispered. He may be a playboy, but drunk sex was something that he found distasteful. He didn't need to intoxicate a girl to get in bed with her.

"Hmm, so cheesy." she said sleepily. Her head fell onto his shoulder as she nuzzled into his neck. Feeling her doze off, Genji looked at her cute, sleeping face. Lena Oxton, how unpredictable that he'd end up with a girl like her. Feeling sleep begin to take over, Genji drifted off into unconsciousness as he held Lena in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

With the sun beating down on her face it didn't take long for Lena to realize that she drank too much. Having a pounding hangover assault her brain, the young Brit dug her face farther into her "pillow".

'Smells nice' she thought.

It indeed did. She smelt expensive, yet subtle cologne. Kind of like the one that Genji used. Sensing something amiss, Lena's eyes popped open immediately. Her "pillow" wasn't the fluffy thing that she'd hold onto for dear life when she was hung over, but it was Genji. He was sleeping peacefully, with his arms around her waist and shoulder. Lena got a closer look at his face. Short and unruly raven-black hair with a lightly tan face. His features were hawklike, with a pointed nose. He was quite handsome, making Lena blush slightly. She began to notice that she was only in her underwear and that Genji was still in the same thing he wore the night before.

'He isn't that bad of a dresser either. Props to ya Genji.'

Black jacket opened to show his white t-shirt and dark jeans to go with it. Her curiosity got the better of her as she snaked her slender arms under his shirt, feeling the warm skin underneath.

'Abs' she thought and blushed.

Her mind raced as she pictured him in the same manner of attire as her. Straddled and under her as her hands wandered around his chest to familiarize itself with the alien feeling of his muscles.

"Ahem." Looking up, she was met with rich dark brown eyes shining with amusement.

"Uh, top of the morning to ya" she nervously said.

" _Ohayo_ " he responded, going back to his native tongue.

Lena didn't usually think that Japanese was a romantic language. French? Of course! Spanish? Absolutely! But Japanese? Surprisingly, she felt herself melt as she heard Genji speak the tongue of his motherland while wondering if she could get that tongue to do some other things. Feeling his arms slack to his sides, Lena pouted at the lack of the warm embrace that she quickly got used to and loved. She was falling for this guy pretty hard and she didn't give a damn about it.

"How are you feeling, Miss Oxton?"

"Fine, a lil' hungover"

"It would be wise if you were to put something on, Miss Oxton."

"Wot? Don't like what ya see, luv?"

"I think you would look better in nothing, Miss Oxton. But, you must be a bit cold from being in absolutely nothing." chuckled Genji.

Blushing madly, the Brit got up and threw on a sweatshirt that was a bit too big for her. The sight made Genji smile at how cute she was when she was flustered. If she kept this up, he may not be able to hold back any longer.

"I'm going to start breakfast, feel free to take a shower, luv." said the Brunette as she walked away, making sure to add a bit of an extra sway to her hips for her Japanese friend.

Getting up, Genji made his way to the bathroom, stripped and stood under the cascading waterfall of warm water. It felt nice, especially after last night. The gang members paled in comparison with a drunk Lena Oxton. Finishing up, Genji decided to exact a bit of revenge on the Brit.

Hearing the door to her bathroom open, Lena guessed that Genji must have finished with his shower.

"Genji, luv. I made ya some breakfast, not sure if ya want coffee or some te-" Lena said as she turned toward her bedroom.

'Ya little shit!' she thought.

Turning to the Japanese man, Lena blushed madly at the sight she was beholden to. Genji was wearing only his jeans with his upper body completely exposed. He was lean and muscular, not like a bodybuilder, but enough to make Lena squirm a bit. He wore a necklace with a small silver cross at the end that framed his fit torso a bit too well. Staring at his body, Lena had confirmed her earlier thought, he indeed had abs. His hair was still a bit wet from his shower and she swore that she could still see some water droplets fall down on his body.

Smiling, Genji saw that his plan was successful. Placing the towel on his shoulder, Genji smirked as he walked towards her bedroom to get dressed.

"Are you alright, Miss Oxton? You seem rather...preoccupied." He smirked.

'Japan two - Britain one, looks like I am winning Miss Oxton.' Genji thought.

About to grab some things off her bed, Genji sensed something behind him. Turning, he was rammed full force by the spunky Brit as she wrapped her legs around his chest, shoving him onto the bed.

"Well luv, you won't have to worry. I'll remember this" she smiled cheekily.

"What do yo-"

Before he could say anything further, Genji felt her lips smash into his. They were soft and tasted like vanilla. He was beginning to become addicted to the taste and started to kiss back. Moaning at the reciprocated actions, Lena felt electricity course through her body and a strange warmth between her legs. Kissing him harder, she grinded her hips on his crotch and was rewarded with a groan from him. Separating for air, the two madly blushed as they stared at each other. Genji saw a glazed look in Lena's eyes. Mixed with her panting, she was sexy as hell.

"Bullox! I'm going to be late!" screamed Lena as she looked at her clock.

Jumping off Genji, She ran around her room looking for more appropriate attire to where. Sighing, Genji got up to do the same. Heading into the kitchen, he ate his breakfast at a slow and contemplative pace, scrolling through his phone for any news that related to the obnoxious gangs stealing from him.

'This is quite good. Japanese breakfast is still better, but English cooking isn't too bad.' he thought.

Lena sped into the kitchen, inhaling her breakfast and was about to speed out the door when she suddenly stopped.

"Is something wrong, Miss Oxton?"

Turning towards him, Genji was surprised to see her in front of his face in an instant. Planting a hard and fast kiss on his lips, the Brit got up and was out the door.

"I'll be back a bit later, luv! I'll text ya!" she yelled from down the hall.

Chuckling, Genji went back to his breakfast. 'I didn't even give you my number'. Hearing his phone buzz, Genji picked it up and smiled at the message he had gotten

 **Programmed my number into ur phone**

 **while u were showering. I'll be home**

 **sometime in the afternoon! Love ya! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Racing down the stairs of her apartment and sprinting down the street, Lena was running late to meet up with her mentor.

'Shit! She's going to kill me if I don't get there on time!'

Rounding the corner, she ran into someone, instantly falling over while the stranger stood unfazed.

"Fuck! Oy! Watch where you're going ya little shi-"

"Good morning, Lena"

"A-ana! Uh, hiya!"

Lena Oxton was staring into the glaring eyes of her mentor and mother-like figure, Ana Amari. She was an older women that Lena looked up to. She was Egyptian, with a dark complexion and brown hair cascading down her shoulders. Her eyes were a warm brown, not like Genji's rich color, but the shade of a comforting cup of coffee. She had been a friend of her mother's and had always been around since Lena could remember.

"Speaking with such a foul mouth is something a women should never do." Scolded Ana.

"Sorry." Lena sheepishly said.

Sighing, the older women began to walk ahead of her.

"Come, we have much to talk about."

* * *

Sitting in a cafe the two women watched the bustling streets that the Saturday morning brought. It was peaceful and the Fall sun shined beautifully across the city.

"So Lena, How are your studies?" asked Ana as she turned her attention from her scone and tea.

"Fine, I should be graduating this year from the Imperial next semester."

"Graduating at the age of 20. Nice to know you have your father's brains. What will you be doing after graduation?"

"Hmm, I was wondering about joining the RAF."

"The Air Force? Didn't you always want to be a school teacher?"

"I love kids, but I want to serve my country before I become a teacher. The UK is my home and I want to spend a few years learning to protect it. It's something mum and dad would have wanted me to do."

Her mentor had served in the military for the major part of her life. War was something she experienced as a child. Riots in Cairo for the Prime Minister to step down to wars in the Middle East taught her how to survive. She had heard that Ana was currently a part of an organization that the UN was developing. An expert sniper and veteran to too many wars, Ana knew what battle was like and the false glamour that was commonly associated with it.

"The military is rough, Lena. I know you are a strong girl, but think about it a bit more before you join. Your parents were heroes, Lena. They sacrificed their lives so that the world could be a better place. I know that you feel obligated to carry on your mother and father's legacy, but you are your own person. You may choose how to live your life."

Lena had been staring at a couple walking down the street with their child. Seeing the father laugh at his child's energy and the mother smiling at the tranquility of their family, it made Lena sad about her own family. Her mother and father both served in the Air Force and was the reason as to how they met. Both died valiantly in the Middle East, after they were shot down by radical groups. She was 4 at the time when her parents died and she was brought up by Ana ever since then.

'The world could always use more heroes.' Thought the Brit.

Not wanting to think about such sadness any longer, Lena turned toward Ana. "Oh, by the way, how's Freeha? It'll be her birthday soon, right?"

The older women smiled at the thought of her daughter. Though she was a hardened veteran, she was still a doting mother. "She is doing fine. Yes, it will be in about 3 weeks."

"Will you be going back Cairo?"

"Yes, I think I'll go a bit early to surprise her. You should come too, Lena. She'll be turning 26 and she'd love to see you again. I remember how cute you two were. She the big sister being overprotective of her younger sibling." Reminisced Ana.

"I'd love to, but I've got school." She pouted.

"Are you sure that's the only reason?" smiled the older woman.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been looking at your phone every few minutes. Either you're expecting someone or you're bored. I never knew I was such a bore to you, Lena. You used to be so excited whenever I visited you."

"No! Of course not, Ana!"

"Then you are waiting for someone to message you"

Blushing madly at being found out, Lena tried to think up of an excuse.

'Oh to be young again.' thought Ana as she smiled at her "daughter's" flustered state.

"What is his name?" asked the older woman.

"Genji." Blushing while she said his name in a near whisper.

"Oh? I assume he's Japanese?"

"Yes" she said as she looked down blushing.

"When do I get meet him? Or are you that ashamed of me?"

"It's not that! It's just, it's been awhile since I've seen him."

"When did you two meet?"

"A couple of months ago. We met again last night too"

"Lena," said Ana sternly. "I know you are a grown woman who is capable of her own decisions, but it is important for you to be able to-"

"I didn't sleep with him! He wouldn't even kiss me last night."

"Oh?"

"We went out for drinks and I got a bit drunk. He brought me to my apartment and I tried to kiss him, but he wouldn't let me. He just said, "When I kiss you I want you to remember it" or some other cheesy line."

Ana smiled at her story. It wasn't everyday that you'd find a good guy and for someone like Lena, she deserved anything good for a lifetime.

"Hm, seems like an interesting young man. I would love to meet him."

"Aren'tcha leaving London soon? When's your flight?"

"I'll be leaving for Germany tomorrow at around noon. How about we go out for dinner tonight? You can even bring your boyfriend."

"That's a great idea! I'll text him" exclaimed Lena as she quickly started messaging said person. Unaware that she didn't deny her "mother" calling Genji her boyfriend.

Laughing quietly, Ana remembered the times when she was as love struck as Lena. Oh how the years go by.

 **Oy! Want to be my date for**

 **dinner tonight? My friend'll be**

 **treating us!**


End file.
